


Please Stay

by WhiskeyRose



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyRose/pseuds/WhiskeyRose
Summary: Ishgard was changing slowly. She did her part to free it and now she was doing her part to ensure it stayed that way.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Original Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	1. Improptu Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story about my Ishgardian falling for her friend and Lord Commander.

While the House of Lords was out, she had to deal with her house. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that it fell upon her. Her mother had abdicated, much like Count Edmond had. She was an only child so-- she resigned to deal with mountains of paperwork and several proposals for marriage.

Em was tired of it. Her mother had wanted to do an arranged marriage while she was in power. The halfbreed was well liked now. Even if they didn’t understand what she was. To them, she was a normal Elezen. One with power and magic. Who wouldn’t want to tie themselves to that?

She looked at the piles of proposals on her desk, separate from her normal paperwork. All she wanted to do was burn them all but she had to reply to each. It wasn’t proper etiquette to ignore them. Perhaps she would get started on them today. Or perhaps she should wait. Though she would only get more if she didn’t respond soon.

As she reached out to pick up the first one, there was a knock at her door. Ivoix walked in after a moment and bowed. “Lady Allond, you have a visitor.”

The ginger haired woman tilted her head, waiting for him to say who it was.

He lifted his head with a smile. “Lord Borel has come.”

Em reacted quickly, standing up and straightening out her attire. While she had not expected visitors, she was still in more noble attire than adventuring. She pulled her hair back and moved past Ivoix. He followed her, speaking softly. “I showed him to the drawing room. Tea will be served shortly.”

She stopped in front of the door and allowed Ivoix to announce her. It was all ceremony in the noble houses. However, once the door was closed she moved into his embrace. 

“It is good to see you, Aymeric.” Her arms were wrapped around his middle and she gave a little squeeze. She pulled back with a smile and took her seat across the table. There should always be ample space between a man and a woman.

He laughed. “You see me a lot, Em.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “You know I mean outside of the House of Lords. To be able to just speak is-- it’s a boon. And I am always grateful when we can do so.”

Aymeric smiled softly. “I feel the same. I had no intention of leading the House of Lords but your uncle is very persuasive.”

“You’re telling me. Imagine growing up around that. I couldn’t argue at all. He would just use big words and confuse me. I would always just nod and resign that I wasn’t going to get my way.”

“...you used to get into fights daily at school and you say you never got your way?”

“Oh, that was different. The Count understood why I was doing it. He also understood that I wasn’t going to stop. Not until they did.” She grew serious for the moment, looking to the side.

There was a soft knock and Ivoix entered with tea and miscellaneous treats. He placed the tray on the table between them and bowed his way out of the room. A smirk on his lips the entire time.

Aymeric had tensed slightly when he heard the knock. However, that left when he saw who it was. He had come to trust Ivoix as much as Emon’i did. He gave the man a smile before he left.

Em poured the tea and handed him a cup. “Apologies. I did not mean to shift the conversation like that.” She set the pot down and picked up her own cup. A ripple appearing in the amber liquid as she trembled.

“No, no. I am the one who brought it up. My fault entirely and I am sorry.” He gave her a smile before setting the tea down. “I came here because I wanted to talk to you. We haven’t really had a chance since the war broke out.”

Em looked to him with a very faint smile. “The Garleans and their ideals... we are in a stalemate for now. I can see Zenos coming back soon. That worries me more than anything else. The Emperor may have his ideas but the thought that Zenos cannot be killed is-- well, it’s terrifying.”

She set her own cup down. Before she could react, his hands gripped hers. He had seen her tremble and squeezed her hands.

“It will be okay, Em. We cannot lose. Especially with you fighting.” His gentle smile caused her heart to jump and she felt the heat rushing to her cheeks.

“You flatter me, Aymeric. You know that I am nothing special. Just a sorceress.” Em didn’t try to pull her hands back. She couldn’t admit out loud how much she enjoyed his warmth seeping into her. It was a small gesture, to be sure, but one that meant a lot.

“You are one of Hydaelyn's Chosen. You cannot convince me that you are not incredibly special.”

“Without that, I am nothing. I am no--” 

Her words were cut off as he placed a finger on her lips. Sapphire eyes wide now as she watched him. “You know that is not what I meant. If the Mother Crystal decided to take your blessing away, you are still special. You are still incredible.” He did not move his finger, knowing that she would protest.

Oh but the color in her cheeks deepened. She felt as though she was going to catch fire if she wasn’t careful. They had been close before but this was a completely different situation.

His finger moved away and he pulled back. Just like that, she was cold. His warmth gone. Em desperately wanted to reach back out and grasp his hands. But that wouldn’t be appropriate. And it may not be what he wanted.

She smiled to him. “Perhaps we should change the subject.”

With that, the impromptu tea party continued for a couple of bells before he left.

Once back in her room, she looked at the pile of proposals. Her heart flipped and she felt a little funny. She had no desire to accept any of them, of course, but now there was something else. Something gnawing in the back of her mind.


	2. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She decided to take the day off.

Em didn’t know that was possible for the longest time. She assumed that she would have no time for herself when she accepted the mantle of Viscountess. It helped little that she was on the House of Lords. Double the work.

In the end, it was worth it. She knew that. Ishgard was moving forward. From the dark days of the Dragonsong War to renouncing the lies of the Church and moving forward with life. No longer were the highborne towering over anyone.

Her fingers moved over the keys of the harpsichord. A solemn song she had written. It was a love song to a family member… after the singer’s death. Emon’i had, for a long time now, thought about suicide. She had been devastated after the loss of yet another man who used her for personal gain. If all she was good for was that, there was no point in being alive.

Of course her friends and family told her differently. They brought up all the things she had to offer the world. One of them was music. Her fingers moved and voice carried on the wind. The room was grand, a ballroom, and she just wanted to be alone. To sit with her thoughts as she reflected on all the changes.

Ishgard was going to start under going renovations. It took them long enough, of course, but she was happy. She was grateful that Francel had decided to oversee it. A dear friend, she knew that the Firmament was in good hands. He would ensure that it was a place for everyone.

Her attendant did not announce the man now standing in the corner behind her. He smiled, arms folded across his chest. The music was moving and he just wanted to lose himself in it for the moment. It seemed he was taking a break as well.

When the song was done and the final note faded, he clapped.

Em spun around quickly, taking on an offensive stance. Once she saw who it was, she relaxed. “Aymeric, you shouldn’t sneak up on a mage. I don’t have to have a weapon to attack you.”

“I know you never would.” He laughed, walking over to her. An arm held out to her, calling her into an embrace. 

She laughed, wrapping her arms around him. It was inappropriate in the eyes of Ishgard. A young woman– alone with a gentlemen. They had always joked about it before. They were both in good standing with the community and this would prove a scandal. However, they didn’t care about whatever the rumors were.

Em pulled back with a sigh. “The Speaker of the House of Lords… I did not think you would be able to take such time away.” She smiled to him, worried that he was going to end up in trouble.

“I am allowed to have time to myself, Em. It isn’t always work.” They both laughed. “Just most of the time.” He tilted his head, looking for words. “I heard you were not having any visitors today and naturally assumed you were taking a day to yourself as well.”

Aymeric took a step back and bowed. He held a hand out to her. “May I have this dance?”

Em gave him a look before taking his hand. His other arm slid around her waist and held her close. Too close. But all she did was smile. “And what song shall we dance to tonight?”

“The one you were just singing. A sad song, I think. So let’s put a happy memory to it, hm?” He swept her up and began their slow dance. 

Just for him, she sang.


End file.
